vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossword/Sudoku/Word Search Puzzles
VFK has different puzzles located on the menu button, on the toolbar. You can either choose Crossword Puzzle, Sudoku Puzzle, or Word Search Puzzle. Each of them awards credits, but some of them award their own unique lamps. Crossword Puzzles There are two types of crossword puzzles: Word-Mix, and a Clues Puzzle. There are 2 Word-Mix puzzles daily and 1 Clues Puzzle Daily. The 2 Word-Mix puzzles occur in the morning or near-afternoon, while the Clues Puzzle occurs in the late evening. In a word-mix puzzle, the clues you get are a jumble of letters. Your job is to unscramble them into a word in the english dictionary. Sometimes, the letters will have more than one solution. For example, if I have the clue "rae", the solutions are: "ear", "era", and "are". Sometimes you will have to solve other clues before you have solve clues such as the one above. This is because you will then know which letters go where and it should be self-evident from there. In a clues puzzle, the clues are real words or phrases and you have to fill in the spaces with the answer. Most of the time, the clue is asking for a synonym of the clue. For example, if the clue is "Branch" and you have 3 empty spaces, the answer is "arm", a synonym of branch. Other times, the puzzle might be giving "Fill in the blank" clues. For example, if the clue is "Home, Home on the ____" and you have 5 empty spaces, the answer is "range", a word from the chorus of that song. Lastly, the least common clues you will get are "E.G" clues. This means "for exmaple." If the clue is "Red and Blue Lava e.g" and you have 4 letters, the answer is "lamp", the word referring to the colored lava lamps VFK has. Directions Click on the clue you want to solve, and the boxes of the clue are then highlighted. Type in the letters to the word, that you think is the answer. If you are able to complete the Crossword Puzzle first, you receive the current lamp as your prize. Any other winners after that, will have a chance to spin a fortune wheel and if they land on "WIN" they win the designated prize, if not you shall win the selected amount of credits. Crossword Puzzle Lamp Prizes *Crossword Puzzle Lamp Prizes Sudoku Puzzle Along with the Crossword Puzzle, there is a Sudoku Puzzle. This is a puzzle consisting of 81 squares. Each sqaure contains a number. Each row of 9 squares must contain the numbers 1-9, and each column of 9 squares must contain the numbers 1-9. The overall box of 81 squares is divided into 9 3x3 squares. Each 3x3 box must contain the numbers 1-9 as well. No 2 identical numbers can be in the same row, column, or box. It is exactly like the newspaper Sudoku. Click on a box, and place a number in it, in which you think is correct. Everyone who accomplishes this Sudoku Puzzle, will receive 150 Credits. Word Search Puzzles VFK's newest puzzle is a Word Search. This is a puzzle containing 225 letters. Your job is to find the 50 words listed on the right side of the game screen within these 225 letters. Click on the letter you want to highlight it. Do that to all the letters you have found and the system will recognize that you found a word. It will then circle it on the word search and check it off the list of words you need to find on the right side. For completing the puzzle, you will receive 250 credits. There is also a slim possibility of winning a lamp. It doesn't tell you whether or not you won the lamp, so you will have to check your inventory. Winning a lamp is completely random. Word Search Puzzle Lamp Prizes *Word Search Puzzle Lamp Prizes American Crossword Puzzle Week American Crossword Puzzle Week! Get ready to puzzle like you've never puzzled before, it's American Crossword Puzzle Week! Celebrate American Crossword Puzzle Week by solving one of our three daily crossword puzzles! The award for solving a Crossword Puzzle first, or landing on the win square of the Crossword Spinner, during American Crossword Puzzle Week will be an all new Crossword Puzzle Outfit, including top, bottom and shoes. The consolation award will be the normal credits, and a special Crossword Puzzle Award! During American Crossword Puzzle Week, the Word Search Puzzle will also award the Crossword Puzzle Outfit to the first to solve the Word Search Puzzle. The outfit will also be awarded randomly to a few lucky players who complete the Word Search Puzzle! The consolation prize for the Word Search Puzzle will also be the special Crossword Puzzle Award! American Crossword Puzzle Week Prizes *American Crossword Puzzle Week Prizes